Stress
by phz
Summary: AU. Roxas, a restless kid with little past, who just wanted his life normal. Add up with Axel who seem to know him and wanted to help him. akuroku and others DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

xXx

_As sapphire eyes stared at the sky, it was overcast with dark cloud. He began to walk away for the playground that he and his friend always play together. He blinked as a droplet of rain water dripped on his face. Soon, the rain began pouring heavily on him. Wasted no time, he ran back to his home. Blurry figures began to appear as he ran further into his home's street. Closer and closer, the figure turned out to be his neighbors. "What happened?" he wanders curiously. He went into the crowd and heard whisper._

_"What happen to them, they don't deserve this and why...?" said an elderly woman holding onto an umbrella to cover herself from the rain._

_"I... hea...heard that... they were murdered by -" stuttered a teenage girl with her school uniform still on her before being interrupted by and old man. "Don't they have a son? What's his name... did he survive the incident?" The entire crowd began to whisper to each other about the question asked._

_"Roxas, the six year old kid, isn't it?" said one of the crowds. "That sweet child... oh dear, what happen to him..." the same elderly woman said with concern._

_As soon as Roxas heard his name being in one of the conversation, after a few minute of connecting all the sentence, he finally aware that they were talking about his parents. He immediately rushed back to his beloved parents and hope that nothing had happen as he doesn't know the meaning of murdered. _

_He ran as fast as he could, tripping as in a while because of the slippery road, his house was getting nearer and nearer, but he stopped mid-way. The scene was horrible for our six year old Roxas. The front door was burned, windows shattered into thousand of pieces, the once warm and cozy home was now a cold and eerie haunted house. Inside the house was two drawn outline of figures, with Keep Out strip placed around the front door. Blood were scarred to the floor of the house._

xXx

Roxas' head jerked up upon awaken by his dream once again. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and dripped down on his face. Feeling a little dizzy by the sudden movement, he laid back down on his bed. He presume that it is almost time for getting ready to go to school as he could see dawn on his left through the only window in his room. To prove he was right, he turned to his digital clock for more confirm answer. A blinking red _6:00am_ was flashing at him in the dark room as if it was trying to get his attention.

Still dizzy from earlier force, he decided to lay low for a few minute before getting out of his comfy and warm bed. Think of the dream he just had, that dream was the only thing to his past as he doesn't remember anything before that. It is his only connection he had to his past. He doesn't remember his parent's names or even their face; he only remembers his own name. It was a miracle that he get pass through 10 years without trouble.

A headache was coming, so he stopped thinking and gotten out of the bed. As he made his way to the bathroom, he turned on the table lamp on the desk in his room. The light hurt his eye at first, but his eye gotten along with the light sooner or later. He walked out of his small room and into the bathroom.

Yes, his room was small, but it was enough for Roxas. The room consists of a work desk with a table lamp, his bed and a small wardrobe. You could say that his room was almost white, except that his wardrobe is brown. The wall of the room wasn't even decorated... Roxas thought that posters are useless and too much trouble. Roxas was very grateful of this room, he could afford to pay for the rental fee every month without delay.

The owner of this apartment was creepy to Roxas, he had this half white half silver hair that are long. His smile (grin?) plus his yellow-ish eye could shut a mad dog up. When it's time to pay, he won't rush Roxas to pay up quickly but instead he told Roxas that "You don't have to rush about the money, Roxas." That was creepy cause when the others didn't paid on the day they are suppose to, Mr. Xemnas would stare at them with his eerie eye until they frozen on the spot. That was weird...

Roxas glanced at his digital clock once again after he finished dressing and all, a red blinking _6.15am_ was shown on the surface. He decided to get breakfast as he was on his first day of a new school after the summer vacation. Yup, you guessed it, Roxas just moved here during summer vacation if you didn't know. Not wanting to waste time he fastened his footstep by skipping two steps at a time. He walked over to his small kitchen and search for something to eat in the fridge only to find a carton of milk. Maybe milk probably wasn't his favorite today as he felt a headache coming his way into his skull.

"The school... yea maybe the school has some edible food." cheered Roxas happily as he walk back into his room to get his books and bag before closing the lamp. He walked out of his apartment, just like he expected, the hall to be empty. It was that anyone here was getting up this early in the morning.

The school is just a 20 minute walk from his apartment, so that he won't need any of the transportation. It could also act as his exercise every morning for him. He took out the booklet of the school to see what he can do at this early morning or maybe where the cafeteria is. There was a summary of the school academic and sport result. Roxas didn't expect that it was that high, maybe the gossip was true. The gossip that he heard from the mother between elderly women in the sundry market he worked in said the following:

"How was Twilight High?" questioned the elderly women to her.

"It was great, the students are smart and active." chirped and exclaimed the lady happily. "I'm getting my son to that school!"

"That's great" was the reply from the elderly women and give her a warm smile.

The school front gate was now in sight. Roxas put away other article except the map for the school and went to search for his breakfast. The school was huge... but there always direction bars on the wall so, Roxas paid close attention to the sign and remember easily around the school area. Soon, he found the school's cafeteria but his appetite was gone for some reason. Around his own tour around the school, he didn't saw any student around the school facility.

He went outside the school and found a spot with picnic table and chair and tree surrounding it. He felt a little tired from the walking around the school. He came to a conclusion that he should take a rest at the tempting wooden chair. After having his comfortable position, he crossed his arm on the table and rests his head on his arm. (that's what I do every morning at school :D, on my desk that is...)

Before he even got the chance to lose himself in his slumber, his forehead that was resting on his arm was getting warmer and warmer. "Maybe I worked to hard there summer..." Roxas mumbled, glanced on the big clock on the school building as he felt his eyelids were getting heavier too, he closed his eyes and lost consciousness. Hoping this tiredness would pass after the nap... ... clock ticking, half an hour before the bell rang.

xXx

_RING!_

The bell rang loudly, the clock's longer hand worked his way to the top. Of cause the students of Twilight High knew that it's a tradition that this school will have an hour or more assembly after every summer vacation every year... some of the senior students try to slink away from the assembly but was caught any how by the teachers.

Most of them dun pay attention to the talk at all as they know that it will be as boring as hell. Forcing you to listen to their endless rant about the school cleanliness and undisciplined students and blah blah blah... whatever

Because of no escape, the students all gather at the school hall. They soon were separated into groups of interest. There was a group of three out the school hall. The trios were talking animatedly with each other merrily as if they were long lost friends, one of them was taller than the other two. We presume that he's the third year student for this school then.

"Hey, what did you guy do this summer?" asked a hyperactive brunet as he beamed his bright blue eyes to his two friends.

"You never change do you, Sora?" said the taller in the group as he went to pet his brown spiky hair but Sora raised his hand up to defend his hair and yelled, "Not the hair! Riikuu…" There was a frown on his face, Riku just can't stop think that, it was the cutest thing he ever seem while smirking.

"OK, break it up your guy. Can't we even have a peaceful conversation for once?" stood between the two teen was an auburn hair girl. "Anyway, my mom brought me to Destiny Island for vacation! It was the best trip i had ever gone to!" the girl went all excited while she told them all 'bout the beaches she had fun with.

"I envy you, Kairi. I hope I can have a vacation there too... I was stuck here for the whole summer, have to help my mom with her job." said Sora with disappointment, but soon it was cover with a cheerful face. "But I do get to meet this cool guy at the sundry shop while I was helping my mom with the food supply."

"What about him...?" asked Riku not liking this at all. After all Sora's his! Not that he had the courage to tell that to Sora, but he will...

"Well, his name is Roxas. He just moves here, he said that he's going to transfer to this school too!" a happy Sora was dancing in front of his friends and doesn't care if others were looking at him. If there were people looking, Riku gave them a _cold _death glare... "So, what about you Riku, what cha do in the summer?"

"Err... nothing special, just went to the beach to surf. That's all." shrugged Riku while he caught a shot image a blue headed furious teacher. "Eh, better get going unless you wanna deal with Mr. Grumpy." the other two turned their head only to see the face of a grumpy and angry teacher, Saix. "Let's go guys, we dun wanna deal with him this early." said Kairi with a scared face as she remembered the last time she had detention with this teacher, it was pure _evil..._

They went into the school hall quickly. A yell was heard when they went inside. "GO inside now or I'm gonna give u all detention!" they knew that it was yell to the other students outside and they were in the safe zone. The trio soon separated as they in search of their old friend and the new kid.

xXx

"Oh god, I gonna be late... I dun wanna deal with Saix this early... pff..." A red head was running his way towards his school, Twilight High(duh), reminding himself how late he was for the first day of school. The sun was shining brightly and warmly onto him, the summer sky still flow on the air. "Today is definitely not my day..." the teen sighed as he thought about what just happened today while he put on this hood to shelter himself from the burning sun.

This particular person is- _Axel, the name's axel, got it memorize? _-hey... that's my job, shut up! eh hem let's continue. Up early in the morning, Axel find him that his bathroom was flooded with water. He had to wet himself- _twice _-in order to clean it up. _Yea yea, i know my life sucks. _cough arent you late for school?

Axel ran passed the school gate and hoped that none of the teacher saw him. When he walked pass the school garden, he caught a glimpse of a figure falling. "What the..." He minced toward the garden just to be caution of any danger from thief. The sun was still shining brightly, maybe its hotter now. "I wonder if his alright." Axel thought to himself. He found the person he was looking for, laying on the floor lifelessly. He panicked and went to help the poor fallen student.

He clasped on the younger one's shoulder to support him or was afraid that he might fall again, or maybe both. "Hey hey, are you ok?" ask Axel worriedly while shaking him a little. A groan was emitted from the blonde with a discomfort on his face. He place his hand on his forehead, only to discover that a fever there. "Come on, I get you to the nurse's office, kid." Axel brushed away his feathery blond hair from covering his eyes and carried the teen in bridal style into the school. A file of paper dropped from Roxas' and shattered onto the ground.

Seeing the article on the ground, Axel quickly picks them up before they were blown away. While gathering his belonging, a student id fell onto the ground. Axel took it and looked at it. There's information about this kid. "Roxas Kurosagi… where did I heard that name before…"thought Axel as he stuffed all his thing inside a file and take it with him together with Roxas to the nurse's office.

"Gonna stuff him more food… he's light for his age." Axel noticed that the younger student was a lot skinnier then he looked while carrying him. There's still two more block until they reach the nurse's office, hoping his fever didn't get any worsen. The nurse's office was now in front of him. He pushed open the door, get the blonde in one of the bed and find the nurse. Except that there was no sight of a nurse. Don't want the kid to suffer anymore; he immediately went to search for the nurse.

"N..no.. don.. go... pl.. ease" Axel turned back into the nurse's office to comfort the young blonde. A pair of half-opened hazy sapphire eye looked at Axel as he walked toward him. "Shhh... it's alright, I'm not going anywhere." Axel whispered to him in the ears with calm comforting voice. Roxas gave him a small smile before he's back to the unconscious limp body just before. Axel continued to stroke his soft yellow hair to keep him company.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

we all know that we dun own KH as they belong to gamers' god _Square Enix_, they rulez.

Hi everyone, im still new to the and this is the 1st time i write fics, correct me if im wrong. akuroku rule 3 i love this couple ever! i hope that its not too shot... this is the best i can do... cry in the dark corner. im going to have my exam soon and i havent study (

r n r if u dun mind :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, im back! I was overjoyed when I receive the e-mail bout the review. All of u(4) makes up my day! Im happy that you enjoy the 1st chap! Thank you Riku-stalker for the fav! Here's chap 2 brought to u guys by me.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHII, they are too good to be mine… sob.

xXx

On the stage stood a middle age man with a small cigarette on his mouth. His attire was messy and untidy. Many people always thought of their school principal to be a man of justice in the school. Yes, the principal who parents and teachers respect and let their child enroll in that particular school. But, this man was totally out of the 'Clean and Formal Principal' like we always think of, instead he was the opposite of it. That's what makes this school unusual and unique.

Most of the students in Twilight High like this peculiar principal. Even the freshmen like him at their first encounter or classed with him. All of them knew that if you gotten yourself into his bad mood… you are going to get a rough long scolding from him.

The man stood alone on the stage and looked at the sea of students in front of him. The chattering died down as the principal clear his throat and began his speech. "Hello students, it's once again from us the staff of the school to give all of you a warm welcome back from your vacation." There were chains of groans being heard emitted from the stage below. "Now, for the freshmen this year, I'm your principal for this school. Call me Cid or you can just call me sir." He said in a playful tone so that it won't scare the hell out of the freshmen.

"I'm sure that all of you enjoy your vacation, well I dun…" Cid put on a sulked face and snickers and giggles were heard from the students below. "I know that you want to bestow your adventures to your friend, so if you cooperate with us you will get out of here sooner!" Soon a lot of cheers could be heard and someone shouted "You are the BEST, YAA." Some of the students turned toward where the sound was echoed.

Riku knew exactly who that voice was from, how u can not know after being his friend from childhood. Riku looked over to the other side of the room and sported Sora smiling at everyone whom seems to stare at him. Kairi was whacking Sora's arm for screaming just now. Riku just sighed and hoped that Sora doesn't do that again… Riku scanned over the students of his side and found out that one of his friends wasn't in the hall.

_Buzz!_

"Whoa…" Riku can't help but yelped at the sudden vibration from his cell phone inside his pocket. "Who could text me in the middle of assemble…" Riku mumbled to himself inaudibly. The text was from Axel. _Hmph, speak of the devil._ He thought to himself. The mail was open only to find four words.

_Find the nurse quick._

To find the nurse, first the nurse always in her office… so he guessed that Axel was in the office… or second the nurse will be with the staff of the school like now… Riku gandered at the stage, hope to find a sight of a white overcoat doctor. In between the rolls of staff he sported the nurse. He walked out of his seat and headed toward his destination, only to be stopped by his friend.

"Hey, where are you going?" A blond mohawk hair was asking him.

"I'm going to find the nurse, Axel just text me 'bout it. So I'll go get here now." Riku didn't bother to turn around to talk to his friend. He continued walking toward the back stage where the stairs can be found.

"Okay then." The same boy answered back. "Oh, help me save my seat. Thanks Demyx." Riku walked away from his seat. On the other, Sora saw his silver hair friend moving, he wander where was he going? "Gotta ask him later." He grinned to himself. "Sora! Pay attention to the speaker." Kairi whacked Sora on the arm again only to receive a pouted face from him. "Ouch… ok ok..." Sora rubbed his whacked arm quietly.

Riku was on the back stage now. He went up the stairs only to find a teacher in his disliked. The blue-hair teacher was eyeing Riku with a 'talk-nonsense-or-i-will-kill-you' look. Riku just shot him back with his death glare. After their glaring competition ended, Saix ask in annoyance, "What do you want?" "I was hoping that you would be kind enough to get the nurse for me?" Riku faked a sweet talk to him that was very annoying. Saix turned around to get the nurse only to prevent him from getting more annoyance. His two blue bangs were swinging happily back and forth as he turned.

Not long after that a white overcoat could be seen walking toward Riku's direction. A woman stood in front of him. Her overcoat covered half of her pink dress, blond hair were tied into braid hung onto her back. "What could I do for you?" ask the lovely nurse with a bright smile on her face. "Axel told me to find you. He's in your office." He replied with a half smile. "Okay then." Riku stared at her back as she walked to her office. Once his business done, he went back to his seat and mumbled a curse about how lucky Axel doesn't have to go through this.

xXx

Axel was waiting for the nurse to come while he took a chair beside the bed that was occupied by Roxas, who was sweating a lot now. Axel looked over Roxas and notice that he was wearing a light blue fleece with a dark blue jean. Maybe the long sleeve was making Roxas uncomfortable. Axel decided to fold up his sleeve but there was a knock on the office's door that stopped him from doing so. Leaving a small opening, a bandage could be seen from the opening. But Axel was greeting the nurse and didn't saw it inside. Things left forgotten as Roxas shuffled around the bed, the sleeve soon covered back the bandage.

"I'm glad you're here, Aerith." The nurse walked into her office and looked at Axel, as if he was injured or something. "Is something wrong?" She eyed at Axel again to confirm her worried. "No, not me, it's him." He pointed to the person in the bed. "I think he got a slight fever." They walked to the side of the bed. Axel was standing on the right and Aerith was on the left. She took out temperature slit on Roxas' forehead to get his temperature. Wasted no time, she went into the storage and to get Roxas an ice pack and some pill.

She placed the ice pack on his forehead to cool down his temperature, as for the pill, she beckoned Axel to help him to sit up and slowly put the pill into his slightly opened mouth. After Axel settled Roxas on the bed, he went to get a glass of water for Roxas if he needed it.

While he was resting on the bed, the nurse asked Axel. "Do you know him?" Axel was spacing off thinking about the boy in front of him until she put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "No, I don't recognize him at all. I found him outside fainted." Aerith gave him a worried look. "Is he new in this school? I never saw him last year around the school." A sudden 'oh!' look appeared on the nurse's facial expression. "I do receive a call about a new student coming. Let me see." She said while browsing through the file on her desk. "Ah, here it is." She flipped open the file, everything about the boy was found inside this little file.

They looked at the picture of the student at back at Roxas. "It's him alright." Both of them said at the same time when they looked at Roxas. Both of them laughed softly together not to wake up the ill teen. "Axel, why dun you go back to your class. The assembly will almost be over went you get back." He took his belonging and looked back at Roxas longingly. Aerith saw this and said "I will take care of this fellow. Now go on." He nodded and left the office through the door.

**Roxas' POV**

As the weather was getting very hot suddenly, I don't feel like lying on the bed anymore. I felt sticky. I opened my eye to find myself in a place I'm not familiar with. The surrounding was quite clean compare to my apartment. There were several white beds just like mine beside me.

I don't feel like staying here any longer, I gotten myself out of the bed but, my leg couldn't carry the sudden weight. I fell on the floor _hard_… that was painful… I try to get all of my senses back to me first before I get up.

Maybe my impact with the floor was too loud, because there was a lady in white watching me. I tried to get up but found that I don't have the strength to do it. The lady in white was chuckling at my attempt. I felt embarrassed and tilted my head downward and meet the white tile, there were a few flower patterns on it.

"Need some help?" The lady reached her hand to me, offering her help to get me up. "Yea… hehe… thanks." I can't help but laugh at myself. I held onto her hand to pull myself up. Once I was standing, I nodded to her as a thank you. Her smile just can't seem to fade after I gotten up… I can't stand the awkward silence; I will have to break it.

"Er, how do I get here and where am I, miss…" unsure of whether I should ask or not. I thought for a while, maybe she was the school nurse… the school nurse… what's her name again… the school booklet had her name on it but I can't remember. "You can call me Aerith." She smiles again. "And you were brought here by Axel, one of the student here, here which is the nurse's office."

I nodded and looked around the room, clearly that this room was full of medicines and bandages. Talk about bandage, I quickly cover my left wrist, pulling down the sleeve. I wander if she found out about it? "Something's wrong?" Aerith ask me, I looked at her and shook my head, "I'm fine." I sported my belonging on one of the table, I wanted to get out of here and I looked at the clock on the wall of this room ticking. _8.00 am_. Great, I'm fifteen minute late for my first class… sighing… I grabbed my belonging and went straight out of the room.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, I turned back and saw the nurse smiling and said, "Here, take this with you and give it to the teacher." She released my shoulder after that. "Okay, thanks again."

Finally I can get out of the office; I take out my booklet again to check what class I'm in now and where was the class. _Class 201._ Okay, it's on the second floor from here, let's see… the stair… I looked around the area I'm in and sported the stair to the second floor. The hall way should be empty because the bell had already rang and all students should be in class. But there was a gang or something hanging out beside the lockers. _Must be delinquents… I don't have anything to do with them… _I thought to myself as I walked further away from them and nearer to my class.

There it was the door to my class. I knocked the door and opened it, the teacher inside looked at me like I had three head. "Ah, you must be the new student!" I froze on the spot, thinking non-stop of running away from here until I was interrupted by the teacher. "Come in, introduce yourself to the class if you dun mind." The teacher, she was dragging me inside the class room. I could feel the stares from the class.

Someone help me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay! I shall end this here for now:D I haven't finish the game actually, I watch spoiler… hehe. Sorry that this was shorter than the 1st chap…

thanks for reading or reviewing ! (in advance!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, im back with chp 3! Thank you all for reviewing my fic… u make me feel very happy! And for those silent readers, thank you too! (even though u didn't review!)

**To all the reviewer**: Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy this chap too! Thank you riku-stalker for the cookie! I wanna hug a roxas plushie… but I dun have one…

_Disclaimer: it I own kh2 I won't be writing this…_

xXx

_There it was the door to my class. I knocked the door and opened it, the teacher inside looked at me like I had three head. "Ah, you must be the new student!" I froze on the spot, thinking non-stop of running away from here until I was interrupted by the teacher. "Come in, introduce yourself to the class if you dun mind." The teacher, she was dragging me inside the class room. I could feel the stares from the class. _

_Someone help me… _

xXx

Everybody was staring at the late comer who appeared to be the new student. Sora was almost half asleep when he sat on his place after coming back from the hall. He looked at the late comer and discovered it was the kid who works at the sundry market! By the looks of it, he seemed nervous.

Roxas reluctantly walked toward the teacher's desk and introduced himself. "Hi… I'm Roxas. Roxas Kurosagi." He bowed down a little to show some respect to the others. Before he looked around the class, he heard a lot of the girls giggled and whispered secret to each other. Unable to suppressed his feeling, Roxas stared at the ground dumb founded.

"Now class, give him a warm welcome." The kind teacher was looking at Roxas smiling warmly as the class cheered for his arrival. "Why don't you sit with..." before the teacher told Roxas who to sit with, a lot at hand was up for picking. Sora was waving furiously. The teacher just sighed and chose him. She pointed at Sora for Roxas to know where he is seated.

Sora was extremely happy when Roxas was walking toward his place. As Roxas sit beside Sora, he can't keep himself under control. "Hey Roxas, remember me? I'm from the market!" Roxas looked at Sora for a while before nodded. "Yea, I remember… so – "Roxas was interrupted by the teacher.

"For those who dun know who I am. I am your home room teacher; I will also be your physical education teacher. You can call me Tifa." The teacher who she named herself Tifa tucked her black silky long hair to her back. "If you have any problem with you, you can confront me with your problem." She winked at everybody. She started taking attendance after her introduction.

Roxas just stared at her while Sora was day-dreaming about what they should do after this at the same time not paying any attention to the teacher. Roxas noticed and shook the brunet. "Hey, are you ok?" Sora snapped out of his fantasy and looked at him with a puzzled face. "I'm alright. So how do you feel about this school, Roxas?" He thought about it how a long time before replying, "It's great, I guess. I haven't been to all parts of the school ground."

Roxas felt a shiver down his spine when Sora's eye flashed for a milli second. "I can show you around the school if you want!" chirped the brown hair one. Roxas was thinking that if he declined it, what his reaction would be… but nevertheless he accepted. The teacher was looking at the class and sighed. "Alright class, today is the first day of school, this period will be a free time for you guys to chat." The whole class cheered loudly and began to shatter into several groups.

"Hehe, Tifa's the best teacher around her. Second to Aerith of coz!" Sora pointed out for Roxas. The two students in front of them began to turn around to meet them. One of them had a spiky dirty blond hair and the other one was a girl with auburn hair color. The girl spoke first by introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Kairi." She looked over the 2 of his friend. "So, Sora this is the guy you saw in the market? Are you two related?" The other boy then looked at two them after Kairi said about them being related. "Yea, you two look just like each other. I'm Tidus by the way." He flashed Roxas a grin.

Roxas didn't remember he had any relative… or he just didn't have his memory of the past. Unable to answer the girl's question, he shook his head… while Sora was thinking really hard about his relative. "I dunno, maybe I should ask my mom about it. What do you think Roxas?" At the mention of his name he shook his and said, "No, I never seen you before." He gave Sora a weak smile and hinted that he doesn't want to talk bout it anymore.

_Ring!_

The school bell rang loudly outside the classroom that signaled that the first period has ended. "Alright class, you can all go to your next class!" Tifa shouted at them loud enough to be heard. "And Roxas, could you come here for a sec?" Roxas was waiting for his teacher to speak. "I will wait for you outside." Sora whispered into his ear when he walked past him.

After the class was empty, Tifa began to question Roxas. "Roxas, here's your locker number and it's combo." She handed a paper that was written with a pencil with his locker number on it. "You have all your text books with you right?" Roxas nodded as he checked his messenger bag. "You may go now. Enjoy your high school here!" Tifa patted on his back and push him out of the class room. "Oh yea, I almost forgot. Here." Roxas handed the note from the nurse and slipped out of the class room.

Just outside the classroom, Sora was leaning against the wall. "Done?" he asked, Roxas handed him the paper with his locker number on it.

"Hmm… my locker is on the other block. But let me show you yours first." Sora dragged Roxas around the school to find his locker. Roxas was worried about their time, because there was only five minute left till the next class. Sora had dragged Roxas to from the second floor to the ground floor. "Ah, found it! What's your next class? Mine is history class." Roxas stuffed all his text books inside the looker and took out a paper with his schedule on it. "Thanks, let me see. I have Science now."

"You know where's the lab right?" Sora asked while he looked at his watch on his left wrist. "Erm, yes I guess." Roxas took out his school booklet once again and search for the direction of science lab. "Ok then, I gotta go to my class now. See ya later!" Sora waved farewell to Roxas.

"Science lab… let see…" Roxas examined the booklet in his hand and sported that said lab. "It's next to the cafeteria…turn right from he-" Roxas was walking and looking at his booklet at the same time as he didn't noticed the person he walked into. _It's the second time I fall onto the ground for a day now… _Roxas thought to himself and sigh.

"Are you alright?" the taller of the two was asking Roxas after his fall. After recovering from his fall, he picked up his thing and apologized to the person in front of him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't look at where I was going." Roxas bowed a little to avoid eye contact but it can't be help when that particular person stopped his bow.

"Haha, it's ok. You don't have to bow." A slim hand stopped Roxas' head from bowing lower. Roxas looked into the eye of the older student. Amazed by the teal orbs, on the other side, that student too gazed at his sky blue eyes. _Why do I have a feeling I saw you before… _Roxas thought to himself when they locked eye. This guy had this flaming red hair with light green eyes…

Axel suddenly recognized this kid who just bumped on to his back. It was the same kid that he brought to the nurse's office. "Hey, you're out off the nurse's office. Feeling better now?" Roxas looked at him and wander how he knew his whereabouts this morning. "How do you know that?" he asked the elder student. "Well, how should I say this...? I was the one who brought you there?" Axel smirked at the blonde as he made a surprise expression. "You are Axel then?" Axel just nodded to him.

"Where are you heading now?" without a second thought, Roxas told Axel about his science lab. "Good timing! I was about to head there too. Wanna go there together?" who would reject his offer, he seems to know his way around here. It's better than getting lost in the school. "Sure" Roxas nodded to him. "Thanks for helping me in the morning." He mumbled to Axel softly hiding his blush with his face facing on the floor.

"No problem, now let hurry to our class." Axel wrapped his hand around the smaller ones and pulled them to their next class. They walked pass the cafeteria and there were still some students left in the cafeteria trying to pursuit the food lady to sell them food. The whole trip was totally silent. Roxas was comfortable with silent and enjoying it, after all his life was always quiet. But Axel's was different, so he decided to break the ice.

"So… what year are you in now?" Roxas blinked at his question and answered back. "Second year I guess, you are in third year I presume?" Axel nodded as agreement but he received a baffled look from the younger one. "I failed my grade last year, so I'm repeating it." Axel grinned at him patting on his back. _Is he a mind reader or what…?_ Roxas thought to himself but he let it go. "I see."

They reached their science lab and open the door. Inside the lab there were several rows with maximum of two seats. Only half of the lab was filled with students. Axel and Roxas took their seat beside a window. It showed the scenario outside clearly. Most of the tourists like to come here for a get away from their work.

The weather is always nice here, even though it rarely rain. The sky will always be the same, scarlet and bright yellow that fuses together almost forming twilight zone. Just like the town's name, Twilight Town. Sunset Hill is popular among the residents here. It shows the view of the twilight with outmost beauty. That about it with the town's famous twilight and not at least forget about sea-salt ice cream!

There was a low rumble when Roxas thought about the salty yet sweet ice cream, oh yea, he remembered that he didn't took any breakfast this morning… Axel looked over at him and nudged him on his side. A yelp was heard when he was nudged, he glared at Axel for making him make a sound like that. _He's so cute when he is angry._ Roxas had this weird feeling when Axel was looking at him and had this little fascinated smile on his lips.

The science teacher banged into the class and of cause a _bang _was heard. All the students glared at the yellow hair teacher with despise. Roxas was clueless about the whole commotion and looked at Axel for some answers. Before he could ask, Axel hushed with his index finger on his lips. "I will explain later." With that, he pretended to pay attention to the teacher by looking at front. Roxas doesn't know what to do, so he just simply paid attention to the teacher.

The yellow head wrote some words on the white board, _Mr. Vexen_. "I'm Vexen, your science teacher. The person that is seated next to you will be your science partner." Vexen was wearing a white science overcoat. He had this little circular spectacle around the bridge of his nose. _His tone was kinda harsh, serious and evil?_ Roxas shuddered at his own thought. "Take out your text book and turn to page 5." Roxas took out his book and turned to the said page.

_The Danger of Stupid Acts in a Science Lab._

_Okay… the title is so lame… _Roxas thought to himself while he read through the page. It was simply just rules of what not to do in the labs. Like no eating and drinking in the lab or you will get poison and other stuff like that. Vexen was handling out paper to all of us. The paper was a contract, between the parents and the school. Roxas looked at Axel, he was making a phony signature to cover his parents'. Roxas stared at him disbelieved at his doing, Axel just returned his stare with a smirk.

"Please pass up the paper I gave you tomorrow. We will be starting our first experiment first thing tomorrow. Any question?" Vexen put down his spectacle on the desk and looked around for any raised hands. "No? Good. Now please turn to page 10 for our experiment for tomorrow. Read carefully, I expect no mistake from all of you." After that he quickly went back to his desk and took out a stack of paper.

Roxas was reading the text book when he heard so evil laugh, but not too loud. After all they were seated on the second row. He searched for the origin of that laugh, Vexen was the only suspect he made, everyone was neither chatting with their partner or just plain reading the text book like him just before. There was a grin every time Roxas looked at the direction of his teacher.

The bell finally rang after a long silent reading. Axel cheered silently when they ventured out of the lab. "Can you explain what happened just now?" Roxas waited patiently for Axel to answer his question. "Sure Roxy, well all I can say that he, _Vexen_, is some of the teacher we should not get on their bad side." Roxas glared at Axel for calling him like that but he still nodded for the information. "I failed my grade last year because of him. Almost all of the students hate him." Axel stated and Roxas was totally surprised by that single fact. _So…Axel 2 years older than me then… _Roxas thought to himself.

"Come on, let's get to the cafeteria. I'm starving." Roxas forgot the fact that he was already hungry when he was in the lab. He was excited when he smelled the fragrant of some delicious foods from the cafeteria. By the time they reach the cafeteria, it was already full of students trying to get their meal. "Be careful here, people tend to push you if you are unlucky." Axel warned Roxas about the flow of students that were fighting over the same last pizza bread.

He went over to the counter to get what he wanted to eat. _It is true… this school's foods is the most luxurious I had ever seen. _Roxas amaze himself by taking some potato bread and a mushroom soup. Somehow he was separated from Axel, now he was facing a problem, where should he sit?

"Roxas! Here!" Roxas heard his name being called. He turned around and found a hand waving at him. But he didn't get to see the person's face. The cafeteria was getting crowded and he had no other choice but to go to there…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, stay tune to next chapter!

I was writing this when my internet line was cut off of our house area… sob

I finally understand half of KH2 now… I just finish CoM Sora version while I was half writing this chp. Well… hope all of you like this chap more than I do. My sis just beta the first chapter so there some typos corrected.

Thank you for your visit(silent reader) and review!


	4. Chapter 4

I wanna thank riku-stalker, who's always review my fic-bow down- thank you.

Ahh... here's chap 4 for anyone who's waiting it.

Disclaimer: dun own it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The cafeteria was larger then he first thought and saw. After having students pushing you around, he manage to get on his way. The cafeteria was about the size of four classrooms. It consists of many circular light blue tables with matching circular chair with the same color. There were several faces he seen before and some he recognized as weekly customer at his work place.

There were giggles and laughter when he approached his destination. Roxas was sure that, there will be girls at that table. He saw Sora with couple of his friends sitting there. "Hey Roxas, how's your science period go?" He took an empty seat on the other side of the brunet. "Great I guess, nothing special really happened actually." Roxas wanted to ask Sora more about his science teacher but maybe next time.

He recognized one of Sora's friends, spiky hair from his PE class. But there were two faces were new to him. Sora, being the friendly-community-guy here introduced him. "Well, this is that guy I told you about this morning. This is Roxas and these two here are Riku and Demyx." The silver hair guy nodded and told Roxas. "I'm Riku and that's Demyx." He pointed to the one beside him, who was humming along his iPod with his eye closed.

Riku poked Demyx in the arm to get him to pay attention. The one with the headset was now looking at Roxas with a happy go lucky grin. "Do you like music?" he questioned the blond cheerfully. "A little..." Sora was quite happy that all of them were getting along, but he noticed that Roxas was a little quiet. _He needs to open himself to people more… _Sora thought this to himself.

There were a short awkward silent between them. Just behind a few table back, there were some commotion happening. They looked at the scene and saw some blond girl with two thunders like antenna on her front hair. She was shouting insults to a guy with pink bushy hair. The people around them started to get away from them before it's too late. Roxas sported a red hair between the fight. Yup he's right, Axel was there. He was eating his food quietly with his hood on.

He wanted to call out to him but stopped when the girl slapped the other guy with Axel's apple pie. A pout could be seen on Axel's face when his pie was smacked onto the guy's face. "Get your own pie next time, Larxene." He snarled at the girl and gathered his tray and walked away from the two.

"Now you make Axel mad, Larxene!"

"What! That wouldn't have happened if you didn't start it."

The quarreling continued and food were used in the process. Soon the whole cafeteria started to have food fight. Sora dragged all his friends, including Roxas, out of the cafeteria to avoid being dirty by the food thrown. Well, the teacher inside seem to be very angry, you could heard Saix's voice from the outside.

"That's Larxene and Marluxia for you." Sora said knowingly, "Do they always fight?" Roxas asked curiously. "Well, let's just said that they always don't see eye to eye with each other." Demyx answered Roxas for Sora.

Roxas was alone once again where they went to separate path. Sora was going to his science lab with Riku. And Demyx went to the library to find his friend. Well, as for Roxas, he was now found where his art class is. On his way there, he sported Axel leaning on his locker resting with his eye closed.

xXx

Riku was following Sora closely behind. "What do you think about Roxas, Riku?" Sora started up a conversation. "He's good…" _as long as he doesn't steal you away from me… _Riku thought to himself. "Just give him time, he will open up." Riku saw that sadden look on Sora's face at the cafeteria earlier. "I know. He just seems to be in a lot of pain." Sora flashed a genuine smile at Riku. _Ah… that smiles… that beautiful smile… hmm… _Riku can't help but treasured the smile he received from his crush.

xXx

"My apple pie… why can't you use your own…" Axel was cursing the one who took his apple pie and used it as a smacking tool. He was leaning against his locker to cool down his temper, _let's not let temper to the best of me._ Axel was resting when there where some footsteps stopped right next to him. _Maybe it's Larxy or Marly trying to apologize to me now… _Axel became angrier at that thought and snap open to see who want to mess with him now.

He was expecting a guy with slight pink hair or an antenna headed girl but all he got now was a blond younger than him offering him a piece of apple pie. His eyes soften at the shy kid besides him. "Do you want it?" Roxas looked at Axel innocently and cutely in Axel's vision. How could Axel decline it when it's from Roxas? He grabbed it from his hand and ruffled his hair with the other hand. He received a small pout from Roxas…

"Thanks, you sure know how to bliss me out." Axel gave Roxas a grin. Roxas on the other hand was blushing lightly at his imply. _Why am I blushing? I just know him for a day… _Roxas thought furiously in his mind. _Why am I saving my pie for him? _Roxas began to question himself and now he's being weird to himself. _Right, this can be server as my repayment back from him helping me._

Now that Roxas had cleared his head, he gave Axel a big smile that was some how familiar and it surprised him. "You should smile more, Roxas. It suits you." He gave Roxas a cheesy grin and slung his hand around the smaller shoulder.

"Wanna hang out after school? I will introduce some of my friends to you."

"You mean Larxene and Marluxia?"

"Yea, those two are in the group, wait… how did you know?" Axel thought for a second and remembered. "Oh, that fight in the cafeteria, haha…"

"Thanks for your offer but I have other thing at the moment." Roxas had this sad little smile on his face when he declined Axel's offer.

"Oh, that's ok, maybe next time." There were a crestfallen look on Axel's face but it disappeared after it was shown.

"Are you going to art class now?" Axel asked him. This path always lead to the art class, there will always be painting made by the student pin to the wall of the hallway. Much to teacher's delight, many delinquents like to damage it with spray. He wounded his arm around Roxas and dragged him across the painting hall as many students nicknamed it.

"I'm surprise that we had so many classes together." Axel said while they were going to the art class. "Really? That must be faith that we met." Roxas said a little startled when Axel's fingers were fiddling with his hair. "Hey Roxas… have we met before?" Axel asked suddenly. "Have we?" Roxas questioned back to Axel. "Hmm, maybe not. But I have this feeling that I met you before…" Unable to justify that and he just nodded back to Axel.

Roxas was tired of being ask about the past that he don't seems to remember, he wanted to tell someone… but he doesn't want people to pity him either, so he just kept this to himself quietly. The art class was now in view and they walked in.

The board was full of names in their respective place. _I guess this teacher doesn't like noises._ Roxas thought as he found his name on the second row in the middle. Roxas went to his seat and wait for the teacher to come; Axel did that same except that his seat was on the other row. As soon as they sat down, a girl almost the same age as Roxas walked in.

She checked the board just like all the students who enter the class. After searching for her seat, she sat down next to Roxas. She looked at Roxas and exclaimed, "Roxas, is that you?" Roxas turned to the sound and surprised to see the regular customers who always came with her mum to buy groceries.

"Miss Hatsu?" the girl in question nodded her head and happily sat beside him. She wore a white dress accompanied by her long blond hair that seems to curl up a little at the end. "Cut the formality, Roxas. Just call me Namine." The girl began to take out her art tools and set it on the table. "Now I can finally show you my art, I always wanted to show you!" Namine excitedly took out her drawing pad and put it on Roxas' desk.

Axel saw the blond girl approached Roxas like she met him for years. He could felt his heart ached when they were together. _Wait… she might be just a friend to Roxas, why do I care so much?_ Axel smacked his forehead mentally and groaned. A person next to Axel pulled out the chair next to him and sat on it. Axel already knew how it was; the teacher always knew how to place some trouble maker together,

"Hey Axel, you are early." Marluxia greeted as he smoothen his shirt.

"I'm not early; it's you who's late." Axel shrugged at his pink haired friend.

Axel's gaze was focused on two the pair in the other row. Marluxia notice and ask him curiously, "Anything interesting?" Axel turned away from the pair ad shook his head. Deny everything that was on his mind. Marluxia sighed and let it slipped. He knew that Axel had the habit to keep things to himself a lot of times. They were friend after all, he just wanted to help.

Soon, the art teacher walked in and everyone settle in at their seat. She had her hair tied into a long pony tail. Dark blue jeans hang onto her hips; she had a light blue blouse clinging onto her curve nicely. She stood on the centre of the class silently to wait for the students to quiet. The noises began to step down; she opened her eyes and looked at all of them. Sapphire orb could be seen sparkling with delight.

"Good, now everyone had calmed down, I will introduce myself." She wrote her name on the board for everyone to see. "I'm Yuan, I am your new art teacher for now." She cheerfully told them, "Since I'm new teacher, I want all of you to introduce yourself whether you want it or not." She half-smiled and half-smirked at them when the students groaned, she had this you-cant-escape-wrath look on her face.

Roxas had a terrify look on his face, _do I have to go through this… _he sighed in defeat. Namine look over to Roxas and saw him in his depressing state. She was worried, "Roxas, are you alright?" the soft calming words snapped Roxas out of his mind, as he stared blankly onto her face. He managed to fake a smile to lessen her worries.

Names began to be called by the new teacher as the students introduce themselves, Roxas heard Axel's name was being called; he then put all his attention onto Axel's every single words. He stood up and muttered something inaudible before saying. "I'm Axel, got it memorized? I like to burn stuff, if you have anything you don't want give it to me." He ended it with an evil smirk that Roxas never seen before.

Right after a few students, the one besides Axel stood up and told everyone his name. It was the same guy who had a verbal fought with the tomboy, Larxene. "I'm Marluxia, don't insult my hair." With that he thrown flower petals as if it was confetti and sat back down. Not long after him, it was Namine's turn, the girl next to him exchanged smile with everyone. Of cause there will be Roxas' turn soon enough. When it was Roxas' turn, he boldly fought back his fidgety with a quick and haste intro.

Soon after all the students finish their work with introduction, Yuan, their art teacher explained about their plan for an outing to draw or paint their natural world. She began to instruct what to be bring on that destined day and wrote it nicely on the board. Roxas took note about it and wrote it on a blank paper, incase he forgot about it. Without further notice, the teacher let them have their time to themselves.

Time passes by quickly, with Roxas' last class, social study; they were given the task to self-study. Bell rang as the signal it's the end of the first day in school, he took his messenger bag and went straight out of the school ground. Sora sported him and called out to him, wanted to grab his attention, to his dismay Roxas only waved back as a goodbye sign. Riku, who was standing next to the brunet pouting, soon began to wrap his arm around his shoulder and comfort him.

Every child would have head straight back home or hanging out with their friend. It's a different case for Roxas. "Well, it went well for the first day of school." Roxas sighed in tiredness. He walk passed his apartment and straight to the central of the town. He had gotten used to this road now that he had come here most of his summer vacation here.

The street had a dirty path way. It leads to the market street, where all the business going round in it. There were many shops located there, even cafés. In the centre lies a little grocery shop that was almost as old as Roxas. Of cause the shop lot had been renovated and had the new look on it. Glass door and windows that enable the customers to see the inside of the little shop. Roxas pushed open the door to be greeted by an old lady.

"Back so soon, Roxas. How was school?" the grandma dragged the boy inside the shop and into the worker's room.

"Yea, I got nothing to do anyway. School's fine, you don't have to worry." He winced at his own words… sure, he got invited by Axel to meet some of his friends… well, he did tell half of the truth. School did go well for his first day.

"Are you thirsty? Let me get you a cup of water." She smiled at him and slowly went out of the room.

Roxas put his messenger bag onto one of the unoccupied table and went to get his working attire. He doesn't need to change or anything, just wear an apron-like-clothe on the front. Grandma walked into the room with a cup of warm water for him. Roxas took it and sent his regards to her. Sure, even though she was not his relative, but Roxas felt like she was his real grandma. She took him in as the worker without any question.

_-Flashback-_

_When Roxas moved into his new apartment, he went out to stroll around the new city. Somehow he stumbled upon the market street as he strolled around. He saw this old lady trying to stick a poster or leaflet on the board. There weren't anyone around to help her. Roxas went over there and help her with the poster. While sticking some of the poster, he read the content in it._

"_Vacancy for a cashier, at the Twince Grocery Shop." He mumbled lowly to himself… he doesn't have anything to do in his spare time, not yet give it a shot. He thought to himself. Nodding to himself, he asked the old lady beside him. "Can I take up this job?" he was expecting to get rejected but instead the old lady accepted him._

_His face lit up and happily followed the old lady into her shop. _

_-End of flashback-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_

I think I will stop here I wont be updating so soon… my important exam coming soon.I feel like nobody reading this…crap fic of mine…

To riku-stalker: All the cookie and plushie and your review makes up a happy day for me… :')

Im not gonna demand for reviews but if you review, i will mostly likely update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys... I feel guilty for not updating... I try really hard to write this... headache and additional maths been eatting me. English is not my mother langauge.. please do excuse me for the typos and errors. -bows-

**To the reviewers(i forgot who i reply to):**

Haninozuka Mitsukuni : Thank you for the review and luck, and here's the update you have been waiting for. -is shot-

Riku-Stalker : Yes.. you review would always cheer me up :') I'm free of exam for the rest of the year now.. might be able to update more. Nearly cried when you stated that you are my friend. 8D

The Wykkyd : You really think this _crapped_ fic had potential? If it is... I kindly thank you for your words.

starry-nights88 : Thank you for taking your time reading my fic, yea.. i know that stupid typos i had when i read it through again... Thank you for your offer. ;D

broken plushie : PLUSHIE!!! hugs I feel guilty letting you waiting like forever... Im gonna write a one shot especially for you! hope you enjoy this

chap.Neptunes angel : Thank you for reading it, Im glad that you like it, I like your santuary too.

lonleykitsune : Thank you for reading this . hope you enjoy this chap. Have fun rp-ing xD.

Phew.. I think that's all. Oh yea.. the disclaimer.

**_Disclaimer/warning : _**Dont sue me for owning an Axel branded snicker. If you dun like shonen-ai, how did you get here?

* * *

The Twince Grocery shop is famous for its cheap price and the good service they provide. There was lots of time when it was full of customers, of cause with all ages. Occasionally there would be jumbo sales and sometimes half price day, it all depends on the owner's mood. Today happened to be a half price day because of the end of summer vacation. 

There would almost be a gang of four teens running around the shop helping each other with the other older co-workers. But now there's only one of the four was in the shop now. Roxas was waiting patiently for his friends or co-worker if you want to call that. They met when Roxas was accepted into the business. Grandma told the other three to teach him anything he doesn't know, soon they becomes friends faster than he thought.

"Hey, Roxas! You are early today?" A messy hazel spike haired teen punched playfully onto the smaller blonde's shoulder with a smirk pasted on his lips. He was wearing his green vest over a sleeveless black tank top with matching camouflage army pants and shoe. "No… I'm not early… it's you that are late, Hayner." Roxas corrected his friend while rubbing his shoulder which Hayner had just punched on it.

The mistress of the shop soon walked out of the staff room and spotted the late comer. She was staring at him neutrally even though she warm and cheerful all the times, but sometimes she's even fiercer than their mom. "Grandma… I can explain, I wasn't late for no reason! I promise!" She nodded her head waiting for his explanation. "Olette, Pence and I were late due to the school's activities, right? Guys…?" Both Roxas and grandma looked at him as they weren't anybody except Hayner. "Where are the others?" Roxas asked him.

He turned around only to meet air. "Wha…?" Hayner ran out of the store. A shout could be heard echoed from the outside. "Olette, Pence. Hurry up, you guys!" Panting could be heard from the two newcomers just as the door was opened. "We are sorry, grandma!" Both of them apologized breathlessly to their elder.

The girl, who went by the name Olette, had her hands on her knee to keep herself from falling. She was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt accompanied by ashen loose short pants with her matching peach running shoes. Pence wore a head band to keep his untamed raven hair from falling onto his face, a fluffy looking tee shirt with white longer sleeve and his loose jeans was long enough to trip a person.

The owner of the shop sighed and forgave them. "Don't worry about it." Her expression softens as she accepted their apology. "Take a rest and start working." She returned to her warm self and headed toward the staff room to get their working attires. Roxas thought that they would like some water since they were running all the way here. Once he gotten his hand on the bottles of water, he gave each of them to his friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Roxas wanted the truth about their late arrival, as he sat down on his cashier's sit. "Well… we did have an issue with the school's staff." Look sternly at other two. She explained their previous attempts with the teachers, involving sugar, flour and water. Pence interrupted her explanation. "Oh yea… Roxas, do you had any luck with you memory today?" The said teen sighed and shook his head 'no'.

These three were the only one that knew about his memory loss. They were the one that gotten him to spill out his hidden beans. Hayner, who was always the eager one to know more about a new person, constantly kept asking about it. Everyone had their limits to annoyance… Roxas gave up when Hayner asked him the tenth time in a day. After that uneventful happening, the four of them became friends.

They kept on chatting until the bell attached to the door was sound. Students and parents began to intrude the small building to find their everyday needs. It was a cue for the gang to stop talking and start working. They went separate ways; Olette strolled to the food section to give out free sample of new food product. Hayner went with the other older co-workers to take care of the security and Pence went to the store room helping grandma with the boxes of stocks.

Roxas sat quietly and took out his science text books, running through all the instructions given that are needed for tomorrow while waiting for any of the customer to pay for their items. Footsteps could be heard walking toward the cashier counter, he looked up from his book and glanced at the customer's features.

Two long blue bangs hanging freely in front of the young man's scarred face. Fiercely chrome orbs that are ready to kill met with soft sky blue orbs for a second before Roxas recognized who he was. 'Mr Saix? I guess he is… I remember seeing him in the school booklet.' He thought to himself unaware of the look the older man was giving him. He heard a cough from the blue haired man; he stopped his track of thoughts and gets his work done.

Roxas finished inserting all the price tag quickly to prevent further waiting for the customer. "That would be-" before he could even finished his sentence, Saix poured all the munny onto the counter and walked away. The munny was exactly the prices for all the items he brought, but he didn't know that they had secretly discounted whenever the customer brought many things from the shop. "Wait! You have given me extras!"

Saix stopped at his track and turned back, now facing the blond teen, "How come, I have calculated the price for all my purchases." Roxas returned the munny back to its rightful owner. "You might be the first one to notice the price." He explained about their policy to the teacher. "We secretly discount the price if the items you are buying exceed the number we had set." He smiled warmly at him. "Ah, I almost forgot." Roxas took out a voucher and gave it to the surprised teacher. "The first one to notice get a free voucher too."

After giving the voucher away, Roxas went back to his post and waited for more of the customer to come. The food section was having a tea party… from Roxas' view point. Housewives were chatting animatedly while enjoying the food sample offered by Olette. The security group, which included Hayner and the others, were catching a boy who they caught him stealing. Pence was munching his snack after he brought out all boxes of stock out of the store room.

xXx

Roxas' working hours passes by quickly with more cashier work and sometimes he went to the staff room to take a quick rest before working again. His work was done for today and it's almost evening. Roxas changed back to his normal clothing, gotten his school bag and headed straight to the front door. He bid his farewell to grandma as well as his friends.

The sky was even brighter than before as the sun slowly sets and the moon was getting his turn to look over them. Street lamps were light up to keep the darkness at bay. Roxas went to a Chinese restaurant and order a packet of noodle as his dinner. He might want to stock up his fridge another day. His shoulder was knocked by a fat lady while exiting the restaurant. He cursed as his shoulder was throbbing painfully now… not to mention his wound hadn't healed yet.

Roxas went out of the shopping district and into the calmer and quieter street. Three silhouettes could be seen in one of the dark narrowed alleys. Roxas was almost running by now, a frighten look could be seen on his feature. "Hey chicken wuss." One of the silhouettes stepped out of the alleys and blocked Roxas' way back. He went into a defensive stage to protect himself, but there was another one of the silhouettes appear behind him and the stronger arm kept hold of his movement.

"It's no use, y'know." Said the ambusher. The first one was wearing a beanie with a Chinese word printed on it, covering almost all of his blonde hair. "I wonder that punch I gave you last week still here? Rai, you know what to do." At the click of his finger, Rai tighten his hold against Roxas. Making his injuries worsen before it even got a chance to heal. Roxas began to hiss at his pain, earning a satisfying look from the one in front of him. Rai's hand grip left the weaker one suddenly, Roxas felt to ground groaning in pain.

Looking at his weakest stage, the older blond wanted to add more injuries to this petty boy. They had delivered a few powerful punches to his stomach. Making Roxas coughed out some blood. When they were going to hurt him again, the third silhouette appeared. "Seifer." The said blond turned to the source of that sound annoyingly. "What now Fuu?" the crimson eyed girl nodded to Seifer, "Intruder."

The leader of the gang spotted a red head walking aimlessly toward them. Apparently he had heard the sound of someone punching and run towards them now. "Shit, Rai, let go of him and let's get out of here." Roxas was thrown to the side, his back hitting the wall forcefully. While they retreat, Axel saw one of their faces and knew who the trouble makers were.

Axel went to the unexpected victim that was picked by Seifer and his gang. Currently, the teen was unconscious, back leaning against the wall and head was tilted downward. Upon further inspection, small amount of blond hair could be seen without the help of the street lamp. With more up closed distance, Axel knew who he was. "Roxas?!" he doesn't seem to get a respond from the injured teen. Shaking him won't do any good to him; Axel carried Roxas immediately and went straight to his house.

Just over the street lies Axel's house. Like most of the housing area here, it's double storied high and it was painted light green to match his vast garden. Axel unlocked the door and kicked it open. He put all their belongings onto a table and took Roxas into his bedroom. Laying the teen on his bed gently, rushing into the bathroom and out of it with a first aid kit in his hands.

The pyro cleaned the dry blood off of the younger male's lips, stroking the soft blonde hair once in a while. Axel removed his clothing slowly trying not to make him feel more pain then necessary. Once his upper clothing was removed, he had expected bruises on his delicate stomach. He was met with worn out bandages covering his small body. Cold sweats were forming profusely, the warmth of his hand seem to escape leaving out a cold exterior.

The frail body was shaking a little now due to the exposure of cold air; the red headed quickly went on removing the old bandage and put on the new ones. He grabbed one of his old tee shirts and gingerly slipped it on Roxas. He wasn't shaking now, but the cold sweat was still there, a pained expression was pasted on his soft face. "Nightmare…?" Axel took the smaller one in his arms and started rocking him back and front. The rhythm was on for a while, soon enough the blond had calmed down.

Axel leaded the teen back to his bed, furry comforter keeping Roxas warm and cozy. He walked out of his bedroom, relaxing more now that he knew Roxas is okay now. Tip toed out of the hall and in to his living room. He cleaned up his mess that he caused just now, taking Roxas' bag with him. A photo frame was knocked down, glass were broken into thousand pieces when Axel wasn't looking where he swung the bag. The pyro picked up the larger glass and the rest was swept up with a mini broom.

There were a lot of photo pictures occupying the white solid floor; Axel was puzzled that he didn't know that there were that many pictures in one single frame, he guesses that his mother had stuffed them all into one. As he took them all one by one, observing the picture content. He was even surprised that every single one was blurry, but a figure with blond hair could be seen. The red headed flipped all the pictures to the back… the dirty hand writing told him that all of them were taken ten years back when he was still living with his grandmother during the vacation season.

"How come I don't remember taking these pictures…?" Axel asked himself, not that anybody was here. He took all of them and tossed it on the table. Not caring about the picture at the moment, he was in his kitchen making his dinner. A loud grumble sound sang from his stomach. "I know, I know… dinner is coming now..." Once again Axel was mumbling to his angry stomach.

Soft unstable foot steps were echoed throughout the compartment, Roxas was awake by a dream. But a different one this time, it was blurry so he couldn't catch a glimpse of the image. He found himself in a stranger's room, exploring the unfamiliar bedroom only remembered that he was beaten up by some bully name Seifer. His last wound was opened due to the struggling and beating. Feeling the sharp pain in his abdomen, he leaned onto the wall to support his movement.

He limped his way out of the bedroom and onto the hall, stopping once a while, leaning against the wall for a rest. A sweet aroma could be smelt when he was in the range of the kitchen. Axel was eating his dinner with thankful look on his face. He wanted to chuckle at his expression until the recognition hits him. 'Wait…If that's Axel… then this must be his house.' Roxas realized as soon as he can.

Roxas walked past the coffee table and spotted lots of the photo were blurry. He took one of them into his hand and examined them. One by one, each of them were picked up and observed. Axel was enjoining his self-made dinner until he heard the shuttling of papers. He peeked out wondered whether it was his mom, but he saw Roxas fully awake and he was looking at the photo he just found.

The pyro finish his noodle quickly and went to check on the younger blonde. "Roxas, are you feeling better now? You should have rest longer you know?" asked the worried red head as he approached his friend. Roxas jerked to his side as he wasn't expecting anyone here, dropping some of the photos and clutching onto his stomach, the pain had reignite the moment he moved. The older teen rushed to his side holding him before his knees got weak and fall.

Both of them, the taller one hooked one of his arms onto the shorter male supporting his movement; the other teen was getting paler and paler every second. Axel made the blond lied down on the couch. "Roxas, are you-" he was interrupted by the younger teen before he even gotten the chance to ask him about his injuries. "What are all of this?" he raised his pale hand handing the remaining photos to Axel.

"Photos?"

* * *

I had to stop there... please forgive me for that... now that you have read this... I want you to review!! I demand for reviews! Im sick of looking at numbers of hits and the number of review. Come on, press the irresistant light purple button below and make me happy. 

Roxas : You heard her. Oh yea.. she forgot to mention that there's an link for a RP forum in her profile, there's still some characters havent taken by people. Do visit the forum.

Thank you Roxas. One last thing before i go... I have wrote a one shot, go and read it! For those who already did it, i shall thank you here for reviewing it.


End file.
